Haunting Memories Of Past
by Angel-Chan234
Summary: what happens when the memories of past haunt Haibara Ai,,, will conan always be there for her,,,,,(bad at summaries-but pease read and review)
1. THE ACCIDENT

**DESCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

 **A/N: hey there!** this is my first fanfic which i wanted to publish since months and finally i succeeded please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HAUNTING MEMORIES OF PAST

CHAPTER#1

"Shiho, Shiho" she heard a familiar voice from someone standing far away with her hand reached out. But it was impossible! Her sister was killed.

"Onēchan!" she cried but her sister was backing up

"Wait Onēchan, waiiitttttt" and she woke up with a gasp.

Haibara was alone in her room.

"Maybe its just a nightmare, Onēchan will never be back.

Suddenly the door to her room opened.

"Oh Ai-kun you're awake?" Professor Agasa was peering in. "I know its Sunday but I have to go somewhere with Shinichi-kun so if you want to come along you can"

"Edogawa-kun is here too?"

"Yes he is waiting upstairs"

"Ok since I have nothing to do I'll come along,, give me some time to change"

"Ok" and by saying this he went back upstairs.

"So is she coming" Conan was waiting for him upstairs.

"Yes she said "Ok since I have nothing to do I'll come along,, give me some time to change"

"Well then I'll inform Subaru-san about it.

And he disappeared out of the home.

"Professor! I'm ready" Haibara came up.

"Ai-kun, we will be leaving in a minute"

"Ah well! Looks like you both are ready." Conan just came inside, "so lets go"

They all rode Professor's car.

"So who was murdered now?" Haibara asked coldly while yawning. "High school detective Kudo Shinichi cant be going out on Sundays unless its about a case!"

"Oi Oi, can't I be going somewhere just for fun?" Conan replied with a deadpan look "anyway he's a foreign man named Lupin Stewart; he came here for a job and was shot to the heart by one of his 3 co-workers, luckily I witnessed a suspicious man yesterday with a rifle just near this dead man's office, so Megure-keibu called me to see if I can recognize his face.

In ten minutes' drive they were on the crime scene.

"Ah Conan-kun and Hakase, so you arrived" Megure Keibu was waiting for them.

"I'll wait outside you both can go inside and solve the case." Haibara told both of them as they were getting out of the car.

"So why did you come in the first place?" Conan asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to have some fresh air." She replied and started walking in the garden in front of the office.

"What's with her" Conan thought still annoyed.

They both entered the office with inspector Megure while Haibara went and sat on a bench under the tree. Suddenly she felt a pressure which she knew what it meant.

"That's impossible" she thought "A B.O member cannot be in a place with all these police investigating here, could it be that they found about me" horror and terror was all over her and she searched her surroundings but there wasn't any suspicious person there.

"Maybe I am just imagining things", she calmed herself, "It's just because of the nightmare I had" and with a cold smile she started staring at the birds flying.

Just behind a tree next to her a person with light brown hairs and rectangular glasses smiled and moved aside.

"Haibara" a panicking voice came from her detective badge.

"Edogawa-kun"

"Haibara, the culprit escaped with a gun he is coming your way be careful and follow him without alerting him"

Just then she saw a man running out of the office.

"Ok!"

And she started following him, the man started to run, she too did the same, soon they both were running as fast as they could.

"Haibara, get on" Conan reached a hand to her and pulled her on his skateboard. "Which way"

"He turned to the corner there", she pointed to a narrow passage.

"Well it's a dead end" Conan smiled, "stay here"

And he ran into to passage. "There's no way out now" she heard Conan say. "That's a dead end"

She saw the culprit raising the hand with a gun.

"Conan!" she jumped and pushed him aside from the bullets of the culprit, but instead got 3 bullets near her heat, 2 on her leg and 3 more on her chest. She was covered with blood all over her. Conan hit the culprit with his stun gun and reached towards Haibara.

"Haibara", he said in a panicking voice, "Haibara"

But she could not hear him. She could just see a blur image and soon fainted. "Damn it, she lost lots of blood I cannot wait for the ambulance". He picked her up and got up on his skate board.

"Edogawa-kun" Haibara said in a weak and trembling voice.

"Stop talking!u lost too much blood,,, Idiot!What were you thinking"

"Leave it,, I got eight bullets maximum a child can have,, I cannot…" and her head tilted to a side.

"Haibara,, hang on,, we are almost there"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so here is the first chapter,,, hope u like it,,, please review


	2. THE CARE OF A FRIEND

**So here is the second chapter,, please read and review,,**

Chapter 2

Conan hurried towards the entrance of the hospital, holding the bleeding strawberry blonde girl tightly in his hands, after seeing them the nurse hurried towards them and took the little girl from his hands.

"Please help her!" Conan told the nurse while hurriedly handing over Haibara.

"We'll do what we can, but her condition is serious", the nurse replied and hurried towards the operation theater.

Ah,, if anything happened to her I will never forgive myself, how could I let this happen,

Beep beep beep,, suddenly his phone started ringing, he picks up the phone after snapping out of his thoughts,

"hello"

"ahh Shinichi-kun, where are you, is Ai-kun with you", he heard the professor from the other end.

"hakase! Haibara just got shot so I am at the hospital", he tried to keep his voice calm but the panic could still be seen from his face,

"WHAT! I'll be right and I'll inform Subaru-Kun"

"Sure"

And with that he ended the conversation,,, soon the lobby was filled with visiters,, the detective boys were there too, Ayumi was crying while Genta was comforting her, Mitsuhiko was walking in the lobby, panic and sadness could be seen on his was talking to Ran on phone telling her the situation, while Conan was away from all of them, standing in front of the door, lost in thoughts

I know Haibara will make it,, she always makes it,, but its all my mistake,, if I hadn't told her to follow the culprit,, if I just hadn't brought her along,, nothing would've happened, if I just….

Conan was brought to the reality when the door opened and he fell backwards,

"Ah sorry kid,," The doctor said while giving him a hand,, "I didn't see you, are you hurt,,"

"its nothing"Conan said while standing,

After seeing the doctor, Professor Agasa stood up and hurried towards him,

"how is she?" Agasa asked nervously

"You are lucky she was brought to us in time, if you would be a bit late, the girl could've died,", he said to everyone as they all gasped in relief,

"So it means we can see Haibara-san soon?" Mitsuhiko was the first to answer,

"Sure but she is unconscious right now, but you can still see her" the doctor replied with a smile

"Thanks" and with that the detective boys hurried into the room.

"So is her injury dangerous," Agasa-hakase asked,

"Well the wounds due to the bullets on her leg would not allow her to walk for a period of time, if you take care of the wound it will heal soon"

"Ah sure"

"And about the bullets near her heart, luckily she was wearing the latest cloth which is a little bit bullet prove, but I'm amazed that how can a little girl wear these type of clothes, I mean only the FBI and important personalities wear them, this kind of cloth is not available in public," the doctor said thinking to himself,

Aghh how can I tell him that Akai-kun was the one who provided such clothes

"Anyway due to this special cloth only one reached near her heart but we removed it and the rest of the injuries aren't serious,, but a little girl being hit by 8 bullets is not a case we doctors deal with everyday,, you will have to explain it to me later on!" the doctor said with a serious face.

"Umm…..it was a public crime scene and unfortunately she became the victim"Agasa-hakase replied while smilling

"Ohh…how unfortunate,,,but you would have to be really careful with the wounds she shouldn't bend, and should put these medicines on the wounds twice a day"the doctor said while giving Agasa-hakase a list of medicines.

"Thanks, a lot" Agasa-hakase replied.

And with that both he and conan entered the room.

"Ok kids now don't disturb Ai-kun anymore" Agasa-hakase asked the children who were surrounding Haibara,

"hai" the children replied all together and left with the professor while Conan remained. He silently walked towards the nearest chair to Haibara's bed.

A smile crept its way to Conan's face as he saw Haibara looked so pale but comfortable.

Wow she really looks beautiful while sleeping,,just like an angel,, so peaceful without any fear or tension if she could just be like that every day,

And unconsciously he moved a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ears.

"Onēchan,, please don't leave me like that please stay!"Haibara was pleading with one of her hands reached in the air as if catching someone.

"Edogawa-kun save her,, don't let her go away" Haibara was talking in her sleep.

It made the smile disappear from Conan's face. Hearing Akemi's name from her mouth reminded him of the terrible incident in which he couldn't save Haibara's sister. Haibara was now shivering

"Akemi, Akemi"

Conan took Haibara's hand gently while whispering,

"Haibara wake up,, its only a dream"

"Edogawa-kun I'm so sorry I ruined your life,, Please forgive me" still talking in her sleep she tightly gripped his hand

"You didn't do anything Haibara,, wake up now"

"Edogawa-kun!" and with that Haibara bolted straight upwards and suddenly let out a scream because of her wound.

"Oi Oi, you don't have to jump with these wounds" Conan said and hurriedly help her lay down.

"Oh….. What happened?" she asked clueless.

"hmmmm… Nothing much you just tried to be the hero of the day as you were tired of me being one everytime,,, and got shot" Conan replied coolly while putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh,,,, But its really painful, and were you with me all this time,"

"Definitely idiot" Conan replied annoyingly "I'll go bring the doctor and inform hakase that you are awake now" he said while walking out of the room.

Haibara smiled,,

so he was here after all,, I wonder if he was worried,, even a little maybe,,, Noooo he was here just because of being responsible or just trying to act cool

and she closed her eyes again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And done with chapter 2,,, don't forget to review,,

I'll try to update soon till then bye!


	3. THE PARTY

CHAPTER #3

"Haibara," she felt a hand shaking her gently, when she opened her eyes, she saw a boy with glasses,

"Edogawa-kun" she said half awake,

"Geez I leave for a second and u fall asleep"

"I wasn't sleeping"

"Sure u were just resting your eyes, anyway the doctor is here to see you"

She looked up and saw that there was someone else in the room, who was smiling at her,

"How are you feeling now", he asked with a smile,

"If feelings like you're stabbed everywhere is good then I am fantastic" she replied coldly,

The doctor was taken back by the strange behavior of the child in front of her,

"Ah kid you should go so I may to some tests on ur frnd", he said while turning towards Conan.

"Hai" and with that conan left the room,

"So" the doctor turned to Haibara, "may I have a look at your wounds"

"sure" Haibara replied with the same cold tone.

The doctor took the blanket off her and started examining the wounds and cuts on her chest,

"You really were lucky to survive" he said in amazement

I wish I could say the same, Haibara thought,

"You know the bullet near your heart could kill you,"

"Yeah"

"Well the thing I'll do next will hurt you a little, so keep talking with me and you wont notice it" he said while pulling out the injection out of the drawer beside him and put some kind of liquid in it, "so tell me about that boy, is he your best friend?"

The word boyfriend would not be suitable for a child, he thought, while putting the needle on one of her wounds

As if Haibara could read his mind she said coldly

"He is not my…. Ahhhh" she suddenly stoped in the middle of her sentenced and looked at the needle that was now in her chest,

"Sorry,, but that is important u know"

Haibara shot him a death glare,,, if only glares could kill

"So Dr. Tim Bowler" she said as if she were announcing a death sentence with an evil smile, the doctor shrugged but waited for her to complete her sentence, "Was your mother a British or your Father", the Dr. was startled by the question so Haibara said

"I mean you ARE half Japanese and half British"

"ohhhh, my mother, but how did you know about my name and that I am half Japanese and half British?"

"Even an elementary school student could tell" she rolled her eyes

Aren't u one, the Dr. thought

"Your name is written on the tag on your coat, while your blond hair could tell anyone that you are a british but the green eyes and your efficient Japanese could clearly tell that you are a Japanese, so I concluded that you are half Japanese and half British" Haibara said as if it was a clear thing like the abc's,

"Ohhh" he pulled the needle out of the wound near her heart,

"I'm quite amazed,, children at your age always start crying but u look so calm even though I just put the needle four times in your chest"

"Crying is pointless thing to do,,, and I'm not as weak as you think"

"Ohhh" the doctor was stunned,

He put some kind of medicine on each wound and covered her with the blankets,

"When will I be able to go home" Haibara asked without looking at the doctor,

"I… I think when you will feel better and your wounds will be much better than u would be able to go to your home,

"Now little miss,, don't try to get up by yourself,, if you feel pain in any of your wounds just call me,, I better go now,, as the visiting time will start soon" the doctor said with a smile while Haibara just nodded, and looked away, she only turned when she heard the door shut,

 _Visiting time huh,_ she smiled to herself _, I wonder if anyone would want to visit someone like me,_

Her thoughts were interrupted only when the door opened and the detective boys along with hakase came'

"Ai-chan,, how are you feeling now,"

"Yeah Haibara-san we were all really worried for you"

"Ai-kun feeling any better"

 _Looks like they all really care for me_ , she smiled to herself,

"I'm fine,," she was stunned when Ayumi gave her a handmade bouquet full of different colored roses, mostly red,

"Sensie made this for you" Mitsuhiko said shyly,

"We all helped too" Genta added cheerfully,

"Arigatou—but how did you know I loved red roses", Haibara said still smiling at the kindness of the detective boys,,

"Conan-kun said that they were your favorite", Ayumi said cheerfully, Haibara looked towards Conan who was leaning against the door smiling as he gave her a nod; she smiled at him too without realizing,

"Arigatou all of you," Haibara said while smiling,

"You liked it" the kids asked together,

"Yeah ,,,a lot"

"ok kids lets leave Ai-kun to rest now"

"Ahhh is it time to leave already" Ayumi asked disappointed,

"Don't worry we will come later" hakase assured them,

And the room was quite again as the children left her,

 _Onēchan I don't deserve all this do I, I just live a life full of lies,_ Haibara smiled sadly,

"So Haibara," Only then she realized that he was still in the room,

"Why didn't you go back," she said with a sad tone, "Your angel would be worried for you"

"Ah,, I told Ran that I will stay with you tonight so she agreed," Haibara raised an eye brow but then suddenly turn her face away, "Besides I never really thanked you for saving my life", he said while putting his hands behind his head, "You were damn reckless and u could've died but still you saved my life, and I really appreciated it", Now Haibara was blushing at his praise,, good thing Conan did not see her face,

"Its nothing", she said coldly, "Just take it as a repay for all the times you saved me"

"Conan-kun," they both turned to the door from where the voice came, haibara quickly covered herself with the blankets and closed her eyes, the door opened and a girl with a sleeveless shirt and a skirt came in,

"Ran-neechan" conan smiled in a childish manner,

"Is Ai-chan already asleep", Ran said a bit disappointed, conan turned to the strawberry blond girl who looked as if she is sleeping,

"Ah looks like it" he knew she was awake but if she wanted Ran to think that she is asleep so he couldn't just ruin her plan although he didn't know why was she doing all this,

"Ok,, Conan-kun me and Sonoko are going to a party tomorrow so I have to go to the salon,, Sonoko said it would be better if I changed my hairstyle for tomorrow"

"But this hairstyle suits you a lot Ran-neechan" Conan said still blushing,

"I know but its only for tomorrow" Ran said with a smile, "Do let Ai-chan know that I came to visit her" She said while standing up from the chair to leave,

 _But she DOES know that you are here_ , conan laughed nervously,

"Take Care of Ai-chan Conan kun" she gave him a warm hug leaving Conan blushing furiously and went out of the room,

"Bye Bye Conan-kun" she waved happily as she left,

"Geez haibara! Whats wrong with you,, she came all the way to pay you a visit, cant you atleast say thanks,"

"thanks"

"not to me but to Ran"

"Whatever kudo-kun",

"You should care for those who care for you, anyway I have to go,"

 _You still don't understand do you kudo-kun_ , Haibara thought

"Anyway you should rest now," Conan said with a smile, "Don't worry I will watch out for you" he said as he saw Haibara closing her eyes.

"Well you can leave in a week"

"Really that's great"

With that Haibara closed her eyes completely and went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

hey guys, i am really sorry for not updating often, but plz bare with me, my exams just finished and now we r going for a vacation, so just expect my next update to be late,, but please wait patiently, i promise i will not just leave ths fanfic, i already have all the chapters and the ending planned, and another mistake i did in the previous chap, when ran says that she has a party tommorow, its not actually tommorow its the next week the conversation of ran and conan was as follows:

 _""_ _Ok,, Conan-kun me and Sonoko are going to a party tomorrow so I have to go to the salon,, Sonoko said it would be better if I changed my hairstyle for tomorrow"_

 _"_ _But this hairstyle suits you a lot Ran-neechan" Conan said still blushing,_

 _"_ _I know but its only for tomorrow" Ran said with a smile, "Do let Ai-chan know that I came to visit her" She said while standing up from the chair to leave_

BUT THE CHANGES ARE AS FOLLOWS:

 _ **"Ok,,Conan-kun, we have a party at our school next week, and me and sonoko are the ones arranging it, so we have alot of things to do, we have to prepare all the decoration and other stuff, so i cant stay much longer" Ran said with a smile, "Do let Ai-chan know that I came to visit her" She said while standing up from the chair to leave,**_

I HOPE U WILL UNDERSTAND, TO MAKE UP FOR ALL WAITING, HERE ARE SOME SNEAK PEAKS FOR MY FANFIC:

 **SNEAK PEAK ONE:**

 _ **"oneesan?" it just cant be,, she is dead, i see subaru-san come into the living room, with some thing in his hand, after seeing her he is shocked?**_

 _ **"Omae" i heard him say, what, how does he know her, i feel so week my vision starts to get blurry, my eyelids become heavy, the last thing i see is my sister crouching next to me, and then i faint"**_

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **SNEAK PEAK TWO:**_

 _ **"so do u accept my deal, your life for his life, sherry?" that person(ANOKATA) said,**_

 _ **"i do, but promise that u will keep your word, let me finish the antidote, and leave him, his girlfriend and everyone around him alone"**_

 _ **"i cross my heart and swear to die,sherry" he said as he chuckled, "but i never knew you would give your life for someone you just met"**_

 _ **"thats none of ur buissness, so the deal is on, i am coming with u"**_

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **SNEAK PEAK THREE**_

 _ **i wake up as i hear the door bell, i open it up but there is no one, only a box, i pick it up and see my name carved on it, i open it and see a note:**_

 _ **Kudo-kun,**_

 _ **here is the antidote just as promised, i hope you will take it, dont worry about me, i will be soon happy, kudo-kun if you dare not take it, i will never forgive u, take it return to ur self, and live you life happily for both of us, you happiness is my happiness, please dont let my sacrifice go in vane, i am sorry but both of us cannot live at the same time, i cant run away from my fate kudo-kun, thanks for being there for me always, for teaching me what it feels to be with your loved ones, for all the memories, i will never forget you, nor the detective boys and surely not hakase, tell him i love him, he was the father i never had, and please have a check on his diet!, farewell sherlock, you really are the best detective, and i will always be your watson, i wanted to tell u this my self but,**_

 _ **I LOVE YOU, I ALWAYS DID,GOOD BYE SHINICHI**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Your Watson**_

 _ **-0-**_

 **so here are the sneak peaks, i hope you will continue to support me, and wait patiently, i will keep writting and as soon as i reach home, i will publish them,,, please i hope u will understand,**

 **UNTIL MY NEXT UPDATE, GOOD BYE**

 **SINCERELY,**

 **ANGEL-CHAN ^_^**


	5. Behind The Mask,

HAUNTING MEMORIES OF PAST

DISCLAMER: if I owned DC, Haibara would get more love

Fans: I will really try to update more than one chapter but I kinda am busy a lot, so I don't get much time with my pc, anyway thanks for your continuous support!^_^

 **A/N: I really thank Fans who reviewed my story, it really encourages me to see someone supporting me, I really am greatfull to you, and am sorry if this fanfic is not as good as you want, I am still a beginner, and am just 14, so its really hard for me to write good stuff, anyway please keep supporting me,**

 **-sincerely,**

 **Angel-cha234,**

* * *

CH#4: Behind the mask

 **AFTER ONE WEEK**

 _Finally today I will be discharged,_ Haibara thought _, I just can't stop my work for this much long time._

The doctor came into her room, along with hakase,

"Firstly Haibara-san hakase came to take you, remember to take your medicines daily, don't do tiring stuff, and give yourself a lot of rest", the doctor instructed,

"Hai", she said coldly,

"Secondly, Hakase take care of her wounds, don't let her move, stand or do anything without help"

"I can handle myself," Haibara murmured

"H-Hai, thanks doc" hakase replied quickly.

* * *

 **AT AGASA RESIDENCE,**

The car stopped in front of hakase's house, he got out of the car and opened the door for Haibara as she got out of the car with the help of her crutches. They got into the house. As they entered the whole house was engulfed in the darkness, Haibara reached her hand to the lights and switched them on;

"SURPRISE!"

She was really surprised to see the whole house decorated with balloons and other stuff, and in the middle of the house there was a huge banner which said:

"Welcome Home Ai-Chan"

Everyone was there including Conan, the detective boys, ran, Sonoko, Sera, Subaru, Kazuha and the detective of the west Hattori.

"Ai-chan," Ayumi ran towards her best friend and gave her a little hug, "You liked it?"

"Yeah, Arigatou mina-san"

"Haibara-san" Mitsuhiko and Genta approached,

"How are you feeling Haibara-san?" Mitsuhiko said shyly,

"Great, Tsuburaya-kun",

"Oi Oi, are you guys gonna let her in or make her stand in the doorway forever?" Conan came towards them with his hands behind his head, but still smiling, "Good to have you back Haibara" he nodded, Haibara also nodded in reply,

"Gomen Ai-chan, come in"

Haibara forgot about her injury and tried to take a step, instead she lost her balance and was about to fall, she closed her eyes ready to feel the hard ground but instead she felt something soft embracing her, she opened her eyes to see conan holding her,

"Oi be careful, you are not supposed to walk by yourself"

"Oh I forgot",

Conan helped Haibara move to the couch where she sat,

"Arigatou"

"Its nothing, just be careful next time 'kay"

"Sure"

"Ai-chan," someone else came,

"Mouri-san",

"Mou Ai-chan please call me Ran"

"Ok Ran-san"

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks"

"You know you and conan-kun look o kawaii together, I bet you like him" she said teasingly, while Haibara blushed slightly,

"No no its nothing like that we are just friends" she said while looking at him who was scolding Genta on eating too much,

"Just friends" she whispered more like to herself than Ran,

"its alright, you can share it with me", Ran was sitting with Haibara and talking , conan saw them and smiled,

 _Looks like they both are getting along well,_ he thought to himself. Suddenly there was a loud voice frm outside and then light flashed, Haibara held Rans hand which was on the couch without noticing, Ran was startled,

 _Never knew she was afraid of thunder,_ she thought

"Its going to be alright Ai-chan.," she smiled assuring, Haibara couldn't help but remember her sister,

 _ **Flashback:**_

Grrrrrr, there was a huge sound and then a light flashed in the sky, she gasped and hug her sister, she was taught not to be afraid of anything in that damn organization, but thunder was one of the few things she was afraid of, she was still a kid after all,

"Its going to be alright Shiho-chan", her sister gave her a assuring smile,

"Onēchan" she hugged her tighter,

 _ **End of flashback.**_

"Onēchan," she whispered,

 _She is dead shiho, dead! They killed her, she will never be by your side anymore, you are all alone, alone, and you will always stay alone, no matter what happens,_

"Ai-chan are you alright?" Rans concerned voice brought her back to the earth, only then she realized that she was squeezing her hand tightly, she felt her face wet, she was crying, everyone was watching her worriedly, well its not everyday you watch the ice queen Haibara Ai, cry,

"I am alright I just…." She didn't know what to say

"I think Haibara-san's wounds are hurting," Fortunately conan saved her, "We should let her have some rest"

"Is that so Ai-chan?" Ran asked worriedly,

"Hai" she said,

"I hope you get better soon" Ran said and leaned in to hug her, Haibara didn't resist instead she hugged her back,

 _Is it only me or Haibara just hugged Ran and is smiling?!_ Conan thought,

"Sayonara Ai-chan" Ran waved goodbye and left with Sonoko, Sera and Kazuha, followed by Subaru-san, next were the detective boys who all said their goodbyes and left. Hattori then excused himself too,

"Kudo! I have a case to work on and have to return to my hotel soon, and little neechan, get well soon"

"Ok Hattori, Jaa na!"

"Jaa naa"

He then left leaving Conan and Ai-

{ Haibara: wait wait! Who are you to call me by my first name?

Me: Ahh Haibara-san, I am the author, cant I call u bu your first name,

Haibara: no way! And if youre the author, it explains why this story sucks!

Me: Gomen, I promise I will work harder, Haibara-san

Haibara: You should, anyway you can call me Ai if you will improve!

Me: Hai Ai-chan, I promise I will}

So where were we? Ahh yes:

Heiji left leaving Ai and Conan alone, as hakase went to buy some grocery, conan noticed that she was a bit too quiet, so he tried to strike a conversation with her, but she was faster,

"Kudo-kun, can you tell hakase that I will be skipping dinner,"

"Haibara it is bad for your health, you need to eat properly to recover soon"

"Listen, if I don't want to, it means I don't want to!,"

"Haibara…." He knew something was wrong with her, I mean she rarely show any emotion let alone crying infront of everyone, _was it something to do with Ran?_ He thought _No way, Ran cant say something that will hurt anyone,_

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Haibara trying to walk towards her lab,

"Oi Haibara!" he ran to her aid,, "you shouldn't walk by yourself! Here let me help you!"

"I'm ok kudo-kun; I don't need your help"

Conan helped her despite her disapproval and continuous resistance; at last they reached her room, where Conan helped her lay down,

"Arigatou" she mumbled,

"Its ok" he replied while walking out, he closed the door gently but not fully and stood there watching her, she took a picture out of her drawer, and hugged it while crying, he heard her say her sisters name, he felt so broken, he never felt that broken when Ran cried, but seeing her in this vulnerable state, her cold mask shattered, and finally it showed a lonely girl who was tired, and could not go through the hardships of this world, indeed the world is so cruel, even though she acted tough, she was indeed broken and so soft from inside, nobody saw that part of her, and he knew he would see more of her,,behind the mask she perfectly mastered, there lay a lonely, broken, abandoned soul.

Sometimes when a person says I'm Ok, they really don't mean it, they only act tough but instead they are fed up of this world, there is always pain behind there "I'm Oks", the part they don't want anyone to see, Ai Haibara, was the bravest person he ever saw, who went through a lot but still acts tough, there are not many people in the world like her,

He stood there watching her silently,

 _I'm sorry I couldn't save her, please forgive me,_

* * *

 **So finally another chapter ended, well to be honest I didnt plan on ending it like that, but i was overwhelmed with my emotions, I couldn't help writing what I felt, I was writing and didn't know what im writing, I was just going with my thoughts and writing them :'(**

 **Hopefully the next chap will be up soon**

 **-Sincerely Angel-Chan234**


	6. haunting memories of past

**HAUNTING MEMORIES OF PAST**

 **A/N: I am really sorry for the slow updates, thanks for those who continue supporting me; I really appreciate it, Arigatou Gozaimasu, Mina-san!^_^**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own detective Conan and all the characters,,,,,,,,,,, only in my dreams :P**

 **Chapter 5: Haunting Memories of Past.**

 **-0-**

Ai's POV,

I woke up in the morning, huh, why do I have oneechan's picture? Oh yeah I remember now, last night I cried myself to sleep, anyway I should get up,

I sat on the bed and surveyed my surroundings, a habit I picked when I was in the org., we had to be alert 24 hours, anyway my eyes landed on my side table where there was a note, breakfast and my medicines, I guess hakase must've put them there, I picked up the note which said,

 _Dear Ai-kun,_

 _Sorry but I had to go on a convention, it was urgent so I couldn't wait for you to wake up, and I didn't wanted to wake you up, anyway I would be gone for 6 weeks, don't forget to take medicines, don't overwork yourself, take care,_

 _-Love, Agasa Hakase._

 _P.S: if you need anything call shinichi, I already told him to keep an eye on you, about food, don't worry I asked Subaru-san to prepare the food and bring it to you,_

I frowned on the last sentence, there was no way I could trust that Subaru guy, and he just has a strong aura of the org. how could kudo lend his house to someone like him? What was he thinking? Anyway I should eat my breakfast and take my medicines before that detective freak comes and give me lectures about my health,

I started eating my breakfast, after it I took my medicines; I closed my eyes, and drifted into sleep once more,

 _ **Flashback,**_

 _I was in a dark room, the door suddenly opened revealing a man with silver hears, "Gin" I suppose, they told me about him, he was the one supposed to be my mentor after I come back from the states,_

" _So you are Sherry!" he said with a smirk that ran chills in my back,_

" _Should I congratulate you for figuring that out Gin?" I replied coolly, trying to hide my fear,_

" _They told me you were though, let's see how we can put you into use" he said while surveying me from head to toe._

" _Let me tell you the rules of this organization first, rule no. one; you do what we say, rule no. two; there is no "no" in this org. if you deny any order that would be counted as treason and the fate of the traitors is death, this is all you need to know"_

 _I nod in response unable to say anything,_

" _So lets test your loyalty," he said with a smirk and took out a gun out of his pocket, "shoot yourself," he said while giving me the gun,_

" _W-what?!" I asked again not sure if I hear right._

" _Shoot yourself, are you deaf?" this time I couldn't hide the fear, my hands were trembling,_

" _I can't"_

" _I thought I told you that denying your orders give you death," he said pointing his other gun towards my temple, I closed my eyes ready to feel the pain, but he moved his gun towards my shoulder,_

" _Now shoot yourself here" he ordered,_

 _I pointed my gun towards the same spot; I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger, pain gushed through my whole body and I fell on the ground, he smirked and stepped on my wound, I let out a great cry, on which he just smirked, I want to just erase that smirk from his face forever,_

" _I told you sherry, denying the orders will cause you more pain"_

 _Then everything went black again, this time she found herself in a white room, Gin was standing in front of her,_

" _If you had to choose between a gun and a rifle to hit your enemy"_

" _Rifle,"_

" _Wrong answer," he said and hit me with the belt, I let out a cry and he laughed on my pain,_

" _Rifles are good for far paces, when face to face with your target, you choose gun"_

" _Next question, if you killed someone, how would you leave without leaving any trace,"_

 _I couldn't understand why was I going through all this? I thought I was supposed to continue my parent's research,_

" _I don't know," I yelled, "Why the hell am I doing all this?!", on this he took out his gun and shot me on my arm and leg, I was on the floor when he kneeled down and took hold of my jaw with one hand,_

" _My dear Sherry, don't you remember rule number one, in case you forgot, let me remind you: You do what we say!" he let my jaw and I rubbed it._

 _Everything went black again, this time I was in my lab, holding a newspaper, the headline said:_

" _ONE BILLION YEN ROBBERY ENDS IN A TRAGEDY"_

 _I saw my sister's fake name there, and her body, I was crouching on the floor, my hands were trembling, I was crying, the last member of my family died too, she was the only one who cared for me, love me, and understood me, and now, she is gone too,_

" _Onēchan" I was crying like hell, "Please don't leave me please, " I was shouting at her picture, "oneechan please come back, please! Oneechan!"_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Haibara, Haibara wake up," I felt a hand shaking me,

"Kudo-kun"

"Hey you alright?" he asked as I opened my eyes,

"Huh, I am alright, what happened?" I asked confused,

"You were all shaking and sweating, I think you had a nightmare,"

Memories of my dream came back to me and I shivered at those memories,

"I'm okay, it was just a nightmare, nothing special," she whispered more to herself than Conan,

 _Yeah sure, nothing special,_ Conan thought, _if u just saw your state a minute before, I would've asked you if that was nothing special._

 _ **Before Haibara woke, Conan's POV.**_

 _I entered hakase's house with the spare key he gave me before going, he told me look after Haibara while he's gone, I should check on her,_

 _I went to her room and opened the door,_

 _Huh, she finished her breakfast but she slept again, why is she shaking, is she alright,_

 _I ran to her side, she was mumbling in her dream,_

" _I can't" I heard her say, and then she screamed an ear piercing scream while holding her shoulder, I removed her hand over her shoulders and saw a wound that was turned all blue, maybe caused by a bullet, the wound was old, but still I could imagine the pain, the area around the wound was also bruised, looks like whoever caused this wound must've stepped on it or applied pressure on the same spot,_

 _Then she screamed again, her screams were scaring the hell out of me, this is the first time I examine her so closely, and I see many scars and bruised areas, on her arm and neck, looks like the girl went through a lot,, she was sweating and shaking like crazy,, she was now holding each of her wounds one by one, the area around her neck was all purple, gosh, how could she endure all this, next thing I knew, she was crying, not silently, while saying these words:_

" _Onēchan" I didn't knew what was she dreaming about, but I was sure it's something to do with her sister, "Please don't leave me please," my thoughts were now confirmed, "oneechan please come back, please! Oneechan!", I couldn't stand seeing her like this, time to wake her up from her beauty sleep,_

 _ **End of Conan's POV**_

"so why are you here again?" Haibara asked bringing me to the reality,

"Taku, didn't hakase tell you that I'll keep check on you?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now"

"Anyway Ran will come to visit, she has a party at school so she is at the saloon, Sonoko insisted that she have a new haircut for this special occasion"

"Oh sure"

"And about lunch, Subaru-san will bring curry for you"

"And may I ask why that person is bringing lunch for me"

"Maybe because I don't know how to cook and you're supposed to rest"

"I don't trust that person"

"I told you, you should trust him"

"And why should I do that, you only trust him because he is a Holmes fan, so why should _I_ trust _him?"_

"Then trust him because I do" he said while grinning, she let out a sigh of defeat, and he smiled,

"Just help me get to the living room", she said while looking away,

"Sure". He helped her get to the living room; she was standing near the kitchen counter when the doorbell rang,

"I'll get it" Conan said and made sure she was standing balanced before running to open the door,

He opened the door revealing a pink haired man with rectangular glasses holding a big pot.

"Kon'nichiwa Subaru-san," Conan said while grinning,

"Ah Conan-kun, so you are already here," Conan let Subaru-san enter the living room

"So how is Haibara-san?"

"She is much better now, so what is in the pot?"  
"Its chicken soup for Haibara-san"

"Oh"

The doorbell rang for the second time, and this time the visitor opened the door by herself,

The person soon came into view, everyone was hell shocked to see _her,_

 **Ai's POV  
** "oneesan?!" it just cant be,, she is dead,,, I see Subaru-san come into the living room with something in his hand, after seeing her he is shocked?

" _omae"_ I heard him say,

(A/N: this is what I read akai called akemi, it was on )

What? How does he know her, I feel so week, my vision starts to get blurry, my eyelids feel so heavy, my legs gave up and I fall, I hear many people calling me at the same time, the last thing I see is my sister crouching next to me with a worried expression on her face, I see conan behind her with the same face, then I faint,

-o-o-o-o-o

 **Phew! Finally done, sorry for the late update I was busy like hell, anyway as a reward, this is the longest chapter I've ever written, thanks a lot for reviewing.**

 **Fans(2): thanks a lot, hope you like it,**

 **Fans(1): thank u so much for supporting me from the beginning, I really appreciate it, hope u like the plot,, looking forward to ur next review, thanks again^^**


	7. Busted

**_HAUNTING MEMORIES OF PAST_**

 **** ** _BY ANGEL-CHAN234_**

 **DISCLAIMER: THE DAY I'LL OWN DC AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS IS THE DAY I WILL HATE HAIBARA,,,, MEANS NEVER=)**

 ** _CHAPTER #6: Busted._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Haibara's POV**

 _I feel like I'm in a dark room, I scream but no voice comes out, I run here and there in search of an exit from this darkness, how did I come here in the first place? Oh yeah, I saw my sister, WHAT? Nah I must be hallucinating, but kudo-kun and Subaru-san's expressions were a mirror of my expressions, wait I see light, bright light, it's getting bigger and bigger,_

I open my eyes, just to see the white walls and hear the beeping of machines, _looks like I'm in a hospital, but I am not alone,_ I feel a heavy weight on one of my arm sides, I turn my face to see kudo-kun, sleeping on a chair with his head resting on his hands which are placed on the side of my arm, _looks like he was waiting here until he fell asleep, I better wake him up,_ I shake his head gently,

"Kudo-kun"

He opens his eyes while yawning and rubbing them with the back of his hands,

"Haibara?"

"No your mother," I reply sarcastically,

"How are you feeling?" he replied ignoring my remark,

"Much better"

"Well what exactly happened? You are not the type of girl to fall unconscious suddenly?"

I suddenly remember oneechan,

"Kudo-kun my-"

"It was Ran, I told you she went to the salon, what I didn't expect was to cut her hair exactly like your sister,"

"Oh" I said disappointed, I know it's ridiculous but a part of me wanted her to be my sister, to be back from the dead, but nobody can mess with time, a sad smile crept to my face, I feel kudo-kun's hand upon my hand, I look up to see him smiling, not smirk nor the grin, but a beautiful rare smiles,

"You are not alone Haibara, remember that, hakase will always love u like a daughter, the detective boys will be there for you, ran will be there for you, and definitely _I_ will be there for you, no matter what you feel, you can share with me, your thoughts your troubles,, and I will be there to protect you, comfort you, give you the shoulder to cry on,, and will definitely be the one for you to fall back on," he says reassuringly, "You are my partner Haibara, you will always be, you are the Watson to Holmes."

I wanted to cry at his touching speech, but I kept my composure, I tried to throw a sarcastic remark, but all that came from my mouth was,

"Arigatou kudo-kun, thanks a lot" he smiles at me again and went to call the doctor. The doctor comes and tells me that I will not be able to go home unless and until my wounds completely heal, which would be done in 3 months, I frown but there is absolutely nothing I can do, so I just ask hakase to bring my files in the cover of a comic book, and the other data in my cell phone so I can at least work on the antidote, he definitely objected but I made my mind, and nobody could change it,, after it kudo-kun came to talk,

"Hey Haibara?"

"Hmm"

"Ran is coming to see u"

"Ok then let me sleep", I was going to pull the blanket our my face when his hand stopped mine, I looked up and saw him shaking his head,

"Don't" he said,

"Kudo-kun I cannot face her when she is looking exactly like neechan, I can't bare the pain to see her," I said the last part just in a whisper, while my bangs covered my eyes hiding the pain,

"Don't worry, I am here" he replied with a smile,

As if in cue the door knocked,

"Ai-chan can I come in?" I looked into kudo's eyes he nodded as the door opened, there standing with the same angelic smile was the copy of oneechan, and I couldn't stop the tears forming in my eyes,

"How are you feeling Ai-chan?"

I couldn't reply, I felt as if I was with oneechan again but she wouldn't call me Ai-chan, neither sherry, I was always Shiho to her, I forced myself to smile and blinked my eyes to hide the tears and replied,

"Much better, thank u"

"Thank God you're fine; I was so worried of you"

That's it, now it were the same words coming from the same face, I remember when I came late from a mission oneechan was there in front of my apartment, worried like hell, at that time she hugged me and said the same lines, kudo-kun must've seen through me because he changed the topic,

"Ran-neechan, you look really cute", he said while blushing just a little,

"Arigatou Conan-kun," she smiled gently, "Remember Masami Hirota-san? I loved her hairstyle and thought that I could set my hairs in the same style, now when I look at myself I feel like I am watching her," her smile faded and now was replaced by a sad expression, "She was really kind, I really liked Masami-san, I am sure she had a good reason for robbing the bank, she was an angel, too bad she committed suicide"

 _Suicide!? Like hell, she was murdered;_ I thought while I clutched the bedsheets tightly, _by them, she was murdered!? and the reason was me, it was not a good reason,, she was killed because of me, and her name is not Masami-san it is MIYANO AKEMI,_ I was shouting inside my head, my bangs were covering my eyes while the tears were flowing,, _I beg you stop talking about her_ I was praying inside my head, _don't you see how much it hurts me,_

Kudo-kun saw the tension in the room, and he definitely aw the tears because he whispered in a barely audible voice, "Haibara…Gomen" but I heard it, then he suddenly changed into the cheerful innocent child by saying,

"Ah le le, Ran-neechan, don't you have to go give occhan food,"

"Ah I nearly forgot!" she took her bag and stood up, "Goodbye Ai-chan, get well soon" and with that she hurried out of the room, just as she disappeared, kudo-kun placed his hand on my hand,

"Haibara I am so sorry, I-"

"It's ok, kudo-kun," I cut him off in mid-sentence, "I don't blame you, you didn't know where the conversation would head, and even about oneechan's death,, you could never save her, once the org. wants you dead, you're dead, and I will have the same faith, just like oneechan," I said still facing downwards, suddenly I felt strong hands on my shoulder shaking me,

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT MIYANO SHIHO!" he was really angry, and it was the first time he called me from my real name, it's been a long time since I heard someone call me that, "I PROMISED TO PROTECT YOU, AND I AM NEVER, GONNA BREAK IT, EVEN IF IT MEANS GIVING MY LIFE TO SAVE YOU, DO YOU UNDERTAND". Now it was my turn to shout,

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO PROTECT ME, I AND NEVER WANT YOU TO DIE FR ME, NOT LIKE ONEECHAN, AND WHEN THE TIME COMES, _I_ WILL RATHER DIE, THAN HURT YOU" his eye soften at that,

"You should rest Haibara," he said more in a gentle voice,

"Hai" and without further argument I closed my eyes, and fell asleep at once.

Unknown to them a mysterious figure was watching them from the rooftop of the opposite building,

"Well, well, well, I came here to confirm Akemi Miyano's death, what I find is not only that she _really_ is dead but also that sherry is in the body of a eight years old, I expect it was the drug APTX4869's effect as the boy must be Kudo Shinichi, who was forced to drink the drug, looks like he is sherry's knight in shining armor, I will have to ask Anokata what to do with our precious traitor and the nosy detective.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A/N: Finally done with the next chapter. Sorry for the late updates mina-san, and unfortunately I've got exams from Monday so the next update will be a little late, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, and please R&R.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE(2)

hello guys,,,

I am terribly sorry for the late updates, actually i am one heck of a busy person,, i had term assessments. and durin them i am not allowed to touch the laptop,,,, now my holidays started, but my family decided to go on a long family trip, visiting many cities,, so i am separated from my laptop again,,, please bear with me a little longer cz my next update will take a lot of time,, hope u all will wait,,, once again i am really really sorry, i know as a reader it is really hard to wait,, but the authors cn understand me in my situation,,, i promise i wont abandon the fic, and will complete it even if its the last thing i do(except if i die,,, then no one will know the end,, but u can create your own endings after i die and abandon thiss fic)

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS,,, AND FOR SUPPORTING ME,

-Sincerely, Angel-Chan234


	9. The Envelope

HAUNTING MEMORIES OF PAST

 _By: Angel-Chan234_

 **DISCLAIMER: NAH I STILL DON'T OWN DC, DAMN IT.**

 ** _Chapter 7: The Envelope._**

 **After 3 Months later:**

 _Finally I will go back to home, how I miss my lab!_ Haibara thought as the doctor came to check her before she was, in her words, set free. Hakase and Conan stood behind him, listening or at least pretending to be listening to the doctor,

"Her wounds are all healed, except for the ones on her leg; she would need to use crutches for some period of time"

 _As if I will,_ Haibara muttered which was heard by the sharp ears of Conan,

"Can't u stop being stubborn for once" he rolled his eyes, to which he earned a shut-up-or-you're-dead glare from Haibara, and he laughed nervously, _this girl._

"So Conan-kun, as I was saying," the doctor cut in their usual quarrel, "You need to take care of your friend Ai-chan, understood"

"Hai" he said in his usual cheerful voice,

"Ok Ja ne" the doctor waved them goodbye, as they walked towards hakase's yellow beetle, Haibara was using her crutches, as the doctor wouldn't let her walk without it, much to her annoyance, while conan chuckled at her expression,

"Anything _funny_ Edogawa-kun", she asked with a glare,

"N-no" he replied nervously as they got into the beetle, Haibara in the back while Conan in the front.

 ** _Meanwhile somewhere,_**

"What should I do now, today she would get out from there and then we can strike" a person in black said to the other one who was in the shadows so he couldn't see his face,

"I talked with vermouth, and she wants that detective to live, I know you hate sherry, Gin, but we wouldn't let her die easily" the man said with an evil smile,

"So what do I do, boss?" the man called Gin asked his boss,

"Blackmail her, she is not as cold as before, so she would willingly die for the safety of others, stupid girl," the boss said, "I suppose you know her the most, her fears, her favorites, so do it your way, bring her to us, then do whatever you want to do with her, she is all yours" Gin Smirked, "As you wish, my lord",

"One thing more, Gin" the boss said as Gin turned to leave

"Yes, my lord"

"Break her, just remind her of her days with you, first kill her soul, then her body"

"With pleasure, my lord"

"Gin," the boss came forward and took hold of his face with one hand, "Don't hesitate, I can see it in your eyes, you still have a thing for her don't you?" Gin looked down, the boss forced him to look up again, "She is a traitor, she is no longer the girl you knew, and don't hesitate to break her"

"I won't, my lord"

"Good" the boss said, "Now finish your mission smoothly" he said as he left. The man called gin took out a photo from his breast pocket; it was a picture of him grinning with one arm around a beautiful strawberry blonde woman's waist, who was also smirking,

"Gomen Shiho, but the rules are rules, you dug your own grave, so don't blame me," he whispered as he put the picture back into his pocket and set off to complete his mission.

 ** _Agasa residence,_**

Ai shivered, she had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling, kudo went home as his _Ran-neechan_ called him for her help, and of course he couldn't say "no" to his princess, so he hurried home. Hakase left a while ago to buy some grocery, at first he hesitated about leaving her alone, but she was the Haibara Ai, how could she let him stay for her. So now she is alone in home, with a very bad feeling, he decided to visit her lab, and she hadn't been there since she came, so she went there to distract herself. She headed to her lab, without crutches of course. She opened the door and switched on the lights, she surveyed her room; everything was as she left, at least till her eyes landed on her desk, she stumbled and fell her hand on her chest, she could feel her heartbeats accelerating, "No! No! No!" she shouted, "Please No!"

On her desk was a red rose, along with a letter and a glass of red wine, no doubt sherry.

She heard the door bell ringing, but she kept shaking violently, "No! No! No! No!" she kept screaming,

"Haibara! Open the door!" the door was banging, but the sound didn't reach her ears, finally whoever was out there decided to break the door, hurried footsteps entered the house, "Haibara! Where are you?!" the lab door burst open as kudo came panting. Haibara was still on the ground, her head in her hands, shaking violently, she stopped screaming but her condition was no better. Kudo ran towards her,

"Haibara! Daijobu?" he said but she could hear nothing, Conan (A/N: sorry about changing the name frequently, but I can't help it ;P) looked around the room and found the reason to her condition, he wanted to open the envelop but his gentle-man-manners wouldn't allow it so instead he tried to calm her, without thinking he pulled her into his embrace, she flinched at the sudden contact, but after a while wrapped her hands around him, he stroked her back gently, "Its Ok, calm down, I'm here", after what seemed as a long time she stopped shaking and looked at him, "They found me, what should I do?" her eyes showed fear, he hated it, how just their presence could shatter her poker face, bring fear in the eyes of the girl who feared nothing,

"I promised I'll protect you no matter what" he said, "And I'm not planning on breaking it anytime soon", she only nodded in response with a small "thanks", he stood up and offered her his hand, "Now should we open the letter", she took his hand and stood up, walking towards her table, she knew by seeing the stuff that it is Gin,, only he indicated his self to her with a red rose, and the glass of sherry must've indicated the receiver, she took the blood red envelope and opened it, it contained pictures of her with the detective boys, and a small note,

 _You know where to come,_

 _P.S: I would love to see the_ _ **real**_ _ **you.**_

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

ooh a cliff hanger, I'm so mean*smirks evily*


	10. The Meeting

**HAUNTING MEMORIES OF PAST**

 _By: Angel-Chan234_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DC OR BLAH BLAH BLAH…**_

 **CHAPTER 8: THE MEETING**

 _You know where to come,_

 _P.S: I would love to see the_ _ **real you.**_

The envelop dropped from her hands, Conan picked it and read it, shock written clearly on his face,

"Haibara you're not-" he cut his sentence when he saw the determination in her eyes, "Haibara you can't go! Let me-" "No" she cut him sharply, "you told me not to run away from fate. Let me do this, for once let me be the hero", "Haibara-" his sentence was again cut but this time with the needle of his own stun gun, Haibara caught him and gently laid him on the floor, "Gomen Kudo-kun, but as you said before, we will reach nowhere like this."

She opened her drawer and took out a temporary antidote; she knew that Gin knows her condition, that's why he stated that he wanted to see her in her true form, she went to her cupboard and took out the dress she wore the day hakase found her, it was a red sleeveless turtle neck with her white lab coat and faded jeans, she decided not to where her lab coat. The last thing she had to take was a gun, with that she left, before she went out; she turned over her shoulder and whispered,

"Sayonara….. _shinichi"_ and she left towards the kudo mansion,, she cannot transform into her old self in hakase's house, knowing that her screams would wake Kudo up, and maybe the professor would've arrived so instead she decided to use kudo's house. She knew how to open the lock; she had already been here twice, with the organizations search party. She went to the bathroom and swallowed the pill, pain shot through her whole body. She tried to hold it back but she screamed and then fainted. When she opened her eyes, she was back to her old self, she changed her cloths, and went to kudo's closet; she took out a black jacket that would cover her arms since it was cold. She got out of the house and knew very well where to go,

 _How ironic, Gin,_ she thought, _you choose_ that _place to end my life._ With that she left towards her final destination.

* * *

 **Somewhere in a black Porsche:**

"Aniki, do you think she'll come?" a bulky man dressed in black asked his companion, a man with silver blonde hair.

"She will come, Vodka. I know her like the palm of my hand", the man smirked, and the man called vodka flinched, "should I leave you two alone?" "That would be lovely". They reached a spot where Vodka got off, leaving the silver haired person alone in the car. He drove towards a beautiful cliff, from where you could see the whole sea. He parked his car away so it won't be noticed and walked towards the cliff. He hid behind a tree and waited there, after a while he could see the strawberry blonde walking towards the cliff, he smirked,

"Get out Gin, I know you are here," he heard her shout,

"Good to know you still remember this place" he came out from behind the tree,

"Why don't we skip the chit chat" she rolled her eyes,

"Haven't changed a bit" he grinned to which she shuddered,

"As much as I would love to kill you, I have my orders" he said coldly, "You are aware that if you give away the names of those who know our existence, the organization would dismiss your betrayal and you can continue your research"

"I would rather die!"

"Sherry, what happened to your "the devil may cry, I don't give a damn"? Don't tell me being away from the organization brought a soft side in you"

"That's none of your business Gin,, or do you prefer Alec" she smirked, and he gave her the coldest glare,

" . . " he hissed,

"What?" she faked innocence, "I thought you always wanted me to call you that, _love"_

she knew she was wasting time,, she may appeared careless from outside but from the inside she was nervous, she knew he would kill her, maybe she was just stalling, but that was the wrong topic to stall with, she realized that as he gave her a smirk and stepped closer,

"You wanna play that way, sweetie?" he teased,

"Stay away from me!" she backed a little only to find that she was on the tip of the cliff and one step backwards would result in her doom,

"What happened to your tone? It now seems fearful?" he asked while smirking, "Sorry, slip of a tongue, love"

"Don't you dare call me that, you betrayed me, how do you expect me to forgive you after you killed my sister?!" She shouted,

"You know that the order is order, you do remember the rules of the organization do you?" he was stepping closer and closer until he was just an arm distance away from her,

"G-gin get a-away from me" she shouted,

"That I'm afraid, I can't" with that he reached out to her neck and hit her with his gun, she fainted and he caught her, "Sorry Shiho, but I can't do anything"

* * *

 **Shinichi POV**

What…..where am I? Ahh yes the lab,, WHAT! Where is she!

I search the whole house but couldn't find her, damn it,

I read the letter again, searching for clues, but find none; I call Jodie-sensei,

" _Oh hello Cool-kid, what's up?_ "

"Jodie-sensei! Haibara is missing"

" _Relax cool-kid,_ she must've gone somewhere"

"That's not it, we got a letter from that organization, and Haibara just decided to turn herself in"

"What?! I'll be right there". She ended the call. I heard the door open, must be hakase,

"Ah shinichi-kun, what are you doing here? Where is Ai-kun?" he stopped and looked at my face, "Daijobu?"

"She is gone" I whisper,

"Who? Ai-kun?" he ask a bit startled, I stay silent, "no way," he loses his balance and holds on to the couch for support, "How?" I just pass him the letter, he reads it, tears fill his eyes, "She'll be Ok" he says after a while assuring himself, "I just know it, Ai-kun's brave, she will make it," I just couldn't forgive myself,

"I promised _her_ " I whisper, "I PROMISED TO PROTECT HER AND I FAILED"I shout, " _Just like her sister,_ how can I ever forgive myself" I fall on my knees, tears in my eyes, "It's my fault, it's all my fault", hakase places a hand on my shoulder, guilt, sadness, emptiness, a lot of feelings gush inside me.

* * *

 **Somewhere, Ai's POV**

Ahh, I move my neck, argh, pain filled my whole body. I am back to being Ai. I stand despite the pain in my neck, everything comes back to me, no, I observe my surrounding; I remember this place very well. I am inside the organization's headquarters!

* * *

Pheww, finally done with this chapter too *wipes the imaginary sweat off forehead*. Once again sorry for the late update, and as a reward I posted multiple chapters which I wrote during my holidays. Thnx for supporting me mina-sama, and the usual request, R&R ^^


	11. The Black Deal

**HAUNTING MEMORIES OF PAST**

 _By: Angle-chan^^_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ Do I have to say it every time?

 **GOSHO:** Yes.

 **ME:** Fine,,,, I do not own DC or what so ever.

 _ **Chapter 9: THE BLACK DEAL.**_

 **Previously:**

Ahh, I move my neck, argh, pain filled my whole body. I am back to being Ai. I stand despite the pain in my neck, everything comes back to me, no, I observe my surrounding; I remember this place very well. I am inside the organization's headquarters!

I am dressed in a black dress that reaches till my knees, _black,_ the colour I hate the most, I hear footstep, must be them. Well this is the death I expected, the death of a traitor like me. The door opens revealing none other than vermouth,

"Well well well, what do we have here, little sherry, seems like cool guy failed to protect you," she said with that stupid smirk of hers, "I just hope u were smart enough to keep silver bullet and his angel out of this,"

"He knows nothing" I said quickly and strictly, "And it should better remain like this, he's got nothing to do with you. You wanted me, I'm here. You will hurt no one else,"

Vermouth smirked again; "you are an exception though, now get up" she said with a commanding voice, "The boss wants to see you. No funny actions or….." I walked silently trying to mask my fears of the boss, I didn't needed her to tell me the way, as I have been there many times to report about the progress of my project. Going through the same hallways and corridors brought back unwanted memories; it seemed a dream now, _freedom_ , sorry oneechan for letting u die in vain. Outside the boss's office gin stood, our eyes met but we both broke the contact at once,

"The boss's inside, try doing anything fishy and I'll be the first one to gladly blow your head off." He said with a cold expression,

"You don't need to tell me that" I replied with the same expression. I went inside,

"Welcome back sherry," the figure sitting on the chair with his back to me commanded with a voice that sent chills down my spine, I sat on the chair infront of his desk.

"Now Gin must've told you about the offer" he started,

"And I declined" I answered straight forwardly,

"Still the same" he said, "Well I assume that ur project APTX4869 was the reason behind your situation, and high school detective Kudo Shinichi, who we all presumed dead, is in the same situation"

"He's got nothing to do with you" I hissed,

"Hmm protecting him,,, could it be that sherry fell for him"

"He knows nothing about you so u better keep your hands off him"

"As much as I would love to kill u and the people involved with you, Vermouth insisted that we leave the detective alone. And Gin suggested that it would be more fun for him to kill you in your real body, so lets make a deal"

"I'm listening"

"Good" he started, "We will send you back to your lab where you will work on the antidote to APTX4869 with all the information available, you will not try to run this time or we know how to find you," he warned, "you can complete the antidote give one to Kudo Shinichi on the condition that he will leave me and my organization alone and stay out of our way or we would kill him without hesitance."

"That's done" I said, "Now what about the rest of the deal, I know you cant make things this easy,"

"The rest is easy, you take the antidote too, we kill you, but we will torture you while youre working to show u whats done to traitors like u, however if anytime u want your position back in the organization, you can come to me"

"Never" I said, but I am ready to accept the deal, as long as kudo-kun is safe and he gets his life back, everything will be fine, it will return to what it used to be before my disastrous entrance, he'll get back to being the great detective of the east, so there is no problem with the deal, that is if _he_ keeps his part of the deal,

"So sherry, do you accept the deal, your life for his?" that person(Anokata) said,

"As long as you promise not to hurt him and the people around him especially his girlfriend"

"I cross my heart and swear to die" he chuckled, "However I'm impressed that youre ready to give your life for someone you just met,"

"Its none of your buissness"

 **Agasa Residence 3 days later (Shinichi POV):**

"Shinichi any news about Ai-kun yet?" hakase asked worriedly,

"No hakase but I have this feeling that something terrible is happening to her, its all my fault, it's all my fault" I answered sadly. Haibara's disappearance had a great impact on me, I haven't slept since that incident, I couldn't eat, I know Ran is worried about me but she doesn't knows what I'm going through, it's the first time I'm like this, loosing all my coolness, only Haibara Ai can do that to me, but I don't know why, maybe she was a great friend-no-my best friend, my partner, my Watson,

"Its not your fault shinichi" hakase said reassuringly as he saw me drowning myself in the deep oceans of guilt, "Its _theirs,_ it _their_ fault you're in this body, it's their fault that Ai-kun's sister's dead, and its their fault that _Ai-kun's gone_ " he said the last sentence bitterly,

"Just u wait hakase,, I'm gonna bring them to justice, just u wait and see" I said determined,

"But how are u gonna do it in this body"

"Well we have to do something about that, I think haibara's got some temporary antidotes due to which I turned back to shinichi few times for Ran"

"What about Ran-kun? Are u going to tell her everything now?"

"No, not yet hakase, we have to keep Ran out of this"

 _Thud,_ a vase fell from behind them revealing a person who was eavesdropping on their conversation, Conan looked dreaded while hakase just said nervously,

"Ah Ran-kun"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: I am terribly sorry for the late updates,, I had been out of the city with my family since past few days, and just reached home before an hour or so, and I thought I ought to update before anything. Thnx 4 supporting me and the usual request,R &R please**


	12. THE IMPOSSIBLE TRUTH

**Haunting Memories Of Past**

 _By:Angel-Chan^^_

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own DC? No, right!**

 **CHAPTER 10: The Impossible Truth**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Previously:**

 _Thud,_ a vase fell off from behind them revealing a person who was eaves dropping on their conversation; Conan looked dreaded while Agasa just said nervously,

"Ah! Ran-kun"

 **Ran's POV:**

"Uhmm I was just.." I started nervously but after seeing Con-no-Shinichi's face I changed my statement, "Is it true Conan-kun?" I asked simply,

 _Is it true that u r shinichi?_

 _Is it true that u lied to me?_

 _Is it true that u were right beside me all the time?_

"Ran, I…" shinichi just bowed his head,

"I just remembered something" Hakase said and ran out of the room, I turned to shinichi who just sighed,

"Sit down, it's a long story" he started, I sat down and he removed those silly glasses of his due to which he tricked many people, he tricked me,,,,

"Ran, do you remember the time I took u to the tropical land?" he said in a mature voice which resembled shinichi a lot, I noded, definitely I remember that day when shinichi just disappeared and Conan-kun appeared, how can I be such a fool, I had guessed they two were the same persons many time but each time, he would trick me again, each time he would lie to me,

"You remember those creepy men in black that rode the roller coaster with us" I simply nodded,

"I saw….(A/N: fast forward everything I am just too lazy and sick too write anything, u know the story right?)

He tells me everything, how he shrunk, how Ai-chan was forced to create the drug, how her sister, Masa-no-Akemi-san was killed by the black organization, how she betrayed them, and how the both are trying to bring down the organization and finally how Ai-chan was kidnapped or as shinichi said gave in, in order to protect everyone. So that's why I didn't see Ai-chan lately and why shinichi is down lately, did Ai-chan really matter to him? I mean she was the one who destroyed his perfect life? Maybe it is because he is too kind hearted (A/N: Man it is sooooo gross to write in her POV but it has to be done)

"So its all her fault right? It's-"

"NO!" he shouted, "ITS NOT HER FAULT, DON'T U EVER SAY IT, TO BE HONEST SHE SAVED MY LIFE! GIN WAS GOIN TO SHOOT ME IF IT WASN'T FOR THE DRUG! _I would have died rather than being shrunk,"_ I was shocked to see his sudden outburst, so she really matters to him?!

"You like her don't you?" I said sadly,

"Whoa u don't mean Haibara don't u! How can I like _her,,_ " he said and thought to himself, I smiled sadly, _as dense as ever,_

"Shinichi, I know u since we were little, u would never ever defend someone like that in front of _me_ , it means she is really special to u that u shouted for _her_ in front of _me_ , u really like her don't u"

This time he didn't reply, and I took his silence as a confirmation, tears filled my eyes,

"Do u like her" I asked again,

"Ran I-" he started, "I…. I don't know!" he sighed in defeat,

"I am sorry Ran, truly sorry, I shouldn't have lie to u, but it was for your own safety, I kept you waiting all the time.." he lowered his head in guilt, "I saw u every night crying for shinichi, _crying for me_ , but I wasn't there for u" his voice was so apologetic, so sincere, "I liked u ever since we were little, heck I even confessed in London"

I blushed remembering his confession, "but it changed, my feelings, they started changing, I guess it was because I always saw u as a big sister since I became Conan, I realized my feelings for you were like a brother-sister relation, I am so sorry" he said with a way so guilty voice, I didn't know what to do, so I just pulled him into a hug just as I always did to Conan,

"It Ok shinichi, I understand" I said after pulling apart, "To be honest, I realized that what I felt for shinichi was what I feel about Conan, before and after knowing the truth, I only thought about Conan as my little brother, so I guess this is what I feel for you too, youre my brother and I love you as your big sister," I said while smiling, it was all true, although I didn't get the fairytale ending I always dreamt of but still, no hard feelings between us, this is all I wanted,

"Thanks Ran" shinichi said with a smile, "You will find someone way too better than a corpse magnet like me," I giggled,

"By the way Araide-sensie did ask me out this weekend, but should I agree,"

"Sure, but do tell him that u have a brother that is really familiar with ways to murder someone and hide the body" he smirked and I laughed,

"Thanks" I wiped my tears "And Good luck with Miyano-san"

"You can call her Shiho, she won't mind" he said with a smile,

"Sure, you have to introduce her in her true form someday; maybe we can be friends, u two really make a good match," he blushed and I found it soo cute,

"Thank u Ran for everything, u rally are kind," he said sincerely

"Its ok shinichi" I pinched his nose, "But do call me on ur wedding, as your big sister"

"Hai, Ran-neechan" he said in his childish voice, I giggled,

"Sometimes I wish you would stay a kid, maybe I can ask Shiho-chan not to give you the cure" he looked dreaded, "I'm just joking, silly" I laughed,

"But that is if we find Haibara, I hope she is alive" he said sadly,

"She'll be fine ,shinichi" I placed a hand on his shoulder "she is a tough girl, she will make it"

"I hope so," he said hopefully, "By the way Ran, can I stay at my house, I have some friends in the FBI, and they'll use my house as the headquarters to our mission" he said seriously,

"Uhmm sure, I'll just tell them that u will stay with hakase for a while"

"Thanks Ran, you're the best"

"Nah its ok," I said as I stood up, "Ok then, take care, don't be reckless" he nodded and said, "Ja ne"

"Bye!"

As I left that place, I left behind all my dreams of being with _him_ ,, but I knew, we were not meant to be, I lived my whole life with him and never understood his passion for cases, but she did, whenever there was a case I would just be scared and cling to him while she helped him, she understood him, but I couldn't, the way they read each other's mind, the way they always understood each other, me and shinichi we never did, those two were meant to be, if fate brought them together, who am I to separate them, I knew, he needed her, and she needed him, and I was happy for his happiness so when Araide-sensie asked me out, I agreed without a second thought, I knew someone else was meant for me, loving and caring, never leaving my side, and that someone was Araide-sensie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: pheww, that was damn tiring, but at least I settled the things b/w Ran and shinichi, so I am sorry that this chapter was all about these two, and just a spoiler, the next chapter will be about Shiho and Gin, I know we all don't want these, but it is all necessary. Until next time, Bye people!


	13. AISHITERU

**HAUNTING MEMORIES OF PAST**

 _By: Angel-chan^^_

 **DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Detective Conan, although I wish I could.**

 **Chapter 11: Aishiteru,**

 **A/N: three guesses who said this to whom ;)**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ai's POV:**

 _Its been a week since I'm here, working on the antidote, although I know that as soon as I finish it, it would be my end too, sometimes I wish I could delay it on purpose, sometimes, just sometimes, I don't want to die, but no, this is what I deserve, and when I think of kudo-kun, I want to finish the antidote as soon as possible, funny eh, the one who made me appreciate life, is the one for whom I'll give away my life, but it isn't his fault, its all mine. The antidote is nearly finished, and the organization…. Well they treat me ok, I get food, and security, but they do take me to interrogate me about those who know there presence, definitely I didn't speak up, they torture me, and when they'd have enough, they would send me to the clinic where they would patch me up, and then I go back to work and the cycle continues. Mostly it is Vermouth, or Chianti, and rarely Bourbon; I realized he is with the Japanese police, so he doesn't actually harm me too much. Gin doesn't attend those sessions; he only comes to take me to the boss, or to check on me, that's all._

The door behind me opened, and I knew it was vermo-

"Get up!" _he_ commanded, it was Gin,

"What?! Your boss already misses me?" I smirked,

"Don't raise your hopes much" he coldly replied, "Now get up"

I did what he wanted and followed him, so it seems that he will be the one today, nice, I dint realize we stopped until I bumped into him,

"Watch out!" he glared, I silently got into the room, it was empty as usual, with the chair in the middle and a table in front of it which has all types of torturing instruments, well knowing him, he'll just use his gun.

"Let me ask this straight" Gin spoke calmly, "Who beside that detective knows our presence?"

"Let me answer this straight" I replied in the same tone, "No one"

"Really? It is so clear, dear sherry, that u have help from other places too, u alone with that shrunken detective can do nothing"

"Well if u think so, but I still wont tell u if there is someone else helping us"

 _Smack_ a slap made its way to my face, it was so hard that my lips started bleeding,

"What about now?" he smirked,

"Uhmm, Maybe in your dreams" I smirked, he took out his gun and pointed it to my temple,

"Now?" he asked coldly,

"I dare u to shoot" I smirked, I knew how badly he wanted to kill me but as he says, _orders are orders_ , and the orders clearly stated that I would be killed after completing the antidote, but he shot, straight into my shoulder, I screamed.

"Don't underestimate me sherry" he glared, as I pressed my hand on the wound, still panting heavily,

"Just spill it out, u know we will find out sooner or later, so why not end this misery and make it easier for us"

"So torturing me is harder for you, _Alec_ " I grinned despite the pain in my shoulder, he just gave me another glare before kicking me in my stomach, obviously breaking a rib or two, I grunted in pain,

"Don't push your luck, I may not be allowed to kill u but I certainly can cause as much damage as I want"

"But not right now, Gin" a new voice interrupted, we both turned or necks to see Bourbon leaning against the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest, "Sorry to interrupt u" he said with a tone that certainly said the opposite, "But the boss wants to see u, its urgent"

"Consider yourself lucky this time, sherry" he said as he stood, "but your luck will not be always there for you" he turned and shot me in my leg, before turning back and leaving through the door, as soon as he was out of sight, Bourbon hurried towards me,

"You Ok?" he asked as he kneeled down to me,

"I've been worst" I managed to crack a smile,

"Man, Gin really hits his head when he is with you" Bourbon remarks as he observes my wounds,

"Maybe, who knows" I answer curtly and turn my head indicating that this conversation is officially over. He sighs,

"Lets get you treated" he helps me stand, and walk towards the clinic, it was just besides the room we're currently in, so it was a lot easier, he lays me on the bed and walks over to the cabinets, he comes back with a first aid kit and a knife,

"This might hurt a little," he says as he pushes the knife in the wound in my shoulder; I screamed as he took out the bullet from the flesh, "Sorry" he says as he continues cleaning the wound and patching it up, he then repeats the same procedure with the wound in my leg,

"So how's the antidote going?" he asks as he went to the freezer to get some ice packs for my broken ribs,

"I'll finish it tonight" I replied, "But I can trust you right? To get the antidote to kudo-kun safely?"

"Of course" he replied, "But you know right?" he asks with concern, "That once you finish the antidote you will-" he trailed off,

"Be killed" I finished off for him. "I know, but I really don't care, as you keep your promise"

"To keep hakase, the kids, that Mouri, and conan-kun safe at all cost?"

"Yeah"

"I will" he says as he finishes his work,

"Don't worry," I say, "It's ok, nobody really cares for me that much," I give him a sad smile, "I entered their life without their permission, so I really don't need their permission to get out"

Bourbon just sighs and shakes his head, "I don't know why you don't want me to tell Conan-kun your whereabouts, he did ask me a lot of times"

"I told you before, he got to know nothing about it, this is the only way he'll remain save from them"

"Well, as you say"

 **THE NEXT DAY, KUDO MANSION(shinichi POV):**

I wake up as I hear the door bell, I open it up but there is no one, only a box, I pick it up and see my name carved on it, I open it and see a note:

Kudo-kun,

Here is the antidote just as promised, I hope you will take it, don't worry about me, I will be soon happy, kudo-kun if you dare not take it, I will never forgive u, take it return to ur self, and live your life happily for both of us, you happiness is my happiness, please don't let my sacrifice go in vain, I am sorry but both of us cannot live at the same time, I cant run away from my fate kudo-kun, thanks for being there for me always, for teaching me what it feels to be with your loved ones, for all the memories, I will never forget you, nor the detective boys and surely not hakase, tell him I love him, he was the father I never had, and please have a check on his diet!, farewell Sherlock, you really are the best detective, and I will always be your Watson, I wanted to tell u this myself but,

 _Aishiteru kudo-kun, and sayonara, I'll never forget u,_

With Love, Your Watson

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: so sorry for the late updates, but I totally lost the inspiration to write,, but then due to my best friend(R.A), got it back, so I just wrote it as soon as I could, hope u like it^^ and the usual request, R &R.**


	14. The Battle

**HAUNTING MEMORIES OF PAST**

 _By: Angel-chan^^_

 **DISCLAIMER: if I owned DC, Ran wouldn't have kissed Shinichi.**

 ** _Chapter 12: The Battle_**

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Shinichi's POV:_**

" _Haibara…."_ I thought as tears filled my eyes, _why did you do this,_ I clutched the letter tighter, _why did you play with the death, just for me,_ droplets of water started falling slowly on the letter, _I could've done something,,,, we could've done something,_ I fell on my knees, blinded by my own tears, the pill long forgotten, I couldn't think properly, her words flying through my mind, " _if u dare not take it, I will never forgive u"_

I looked at the pill in the box, _"live your life for both of us,"_ how could I? Knowing that she sacrificed her life for mine, how could I live? _"I will always be your be your Watson"_ Watson never left Holmes, it was Irene who did,

" _Aishiteru Kudo-kun"_

No Haibara, I want to hear those words from Ur mouth.

" _You'll always be Sherlock Holmes to me"_

And there is no case Holmes can't solve, I thought as I stood up, my mind much clearer than before, this is when I noticed the faint smell of alcohol coming from the letter, Haibara doesn't drink, so the paper must be placed somewhere full of alcohol, I checked the box and inside it carved in small letters in the bottom right of the box were the words, "Sakamoto's Wood House And Appliances, Tokyo" I grinned, if my deductions are write this place must be in the industrial area, near the alcohol factories so it means that their hideout is somewhere there, I rushed towards hakase's house, as my computer was currently not working, after explaining everything to hakase, I ran towards haibara's pc, PLEASE INSERT PASSWORD was what greeted me, _damn it_ , I clicked on hint, which read, "a creamy eye, in silver chest, lies beneath the salty depth", _what the hell,_ I couldn't get it, _a creamy eye_ , does it even exist, I clicked once again in hint, which now read, "Kudo-kun stop messing with my computer, unlike the last time I won't forgive you again,"

 _That's so Haibara like,_ I thought, last time I opened her computer when it didn't have a password, she didn't talk to me for a week! Until I gave her a pearl necklace, only then she forgave me, _wait pearl! That's it, a creamy eye, it refers to a pearl, silver chest must be the shell in which it is placed and salty depths must mean the sea!_ I typed the word pearl, PASSWORD ACCEPTED, score! I opened the computer and searched for sakamoto's wood house, and as expected it was in the isolated area, also known as the black land, and there were many alcohol factories near it too, so that must be their territory which we are going to invade, I then called Jodie-sensei and Hattori, the FBI and the police all were present at my home,, planning for the big raid. It was the battle of the year, we all knew the risk, but we still were ready.

The battle was supposed to be the next day, the FBI explained the plan, and we were supposed to go in teams, team A was supposed to be at the roofs of the nearby building, as they were the snipers, in the lead of Akai. Team B with Jodie-sensei and Megure-keibu were supposed to enter the main building, Team C with Camel and Agent Black were supposed to raid the warehouses, and lastly me and hattori, were supposed to look for Haibara.

The next day we were all present at the dawn on the expected place, revising the plan once more.

"Jodie-sensei, where do you think they are holding Miyano?" I who had become shinichi, thanks to the antidote said.

"In the head quarter," replied Akai, with a cigarette between his fingers, "that would be the most secure building"

"But how would we find that building" Heiji asked curiously,

"That," Agent Black said, "depends on many factors, such as the building which is protected greatly, and no matter what they won't let us in it"

"So ya' sayin that we have to enter the building we are not suppose ta enter"

"Exactly, now teams take your position, this battle is a matter of life and death, if we succeeded tonight, Japan would be secured, but if we lost the battle, we won't ever be able to win again,, many of u will be injured tonight and some even may lose their lives, but in the sake of the country. We soldiers were born to serve, born to protect our country, and born to die!" Megure-keibu started his speech, "No matter what happens, you should not look back, no matter if someone is being tortured or even being killed, you should not look back because the ones who look back are the ones who become stones, just like in Medusa's story. So my brave soldiers, the fate of Japan is in your hands, let's fight this battle with full zeal and zest!"

"Yeah!" they all shouted,

"And remember, united we stand-" Agent Black said,

"Divided we fall!" they all shouted in unison, and ran to their respective positions. In a matter of times, the bullets started to rain everywhere, shouts of cries could be heard, bombs blasted in many places, it was a nightmare, a hell like situation. Heiji and Shinichi avoided many bullets, and shot many more.

"Where do you think you're going, brat" Vodka was standing behind them,

"Go save your girl Kudo" Heiji said as he stepped forward, "This guy's mine"

"Are you sure hattori?"

"Yeah! Now go!" just as shinichi ran away,

"Bring it on ya bustard!" Heiji said as he begins his fight with Vodka. Meanwhile Shinichi ran searching for his building, when a bullet nearly hit him, he turned around to see a man lying on the floor, shinichi looked up to see Akai far on a building, he gave him a silent thanks, and ran forward before coming face to face with a guy,

"High School Detective Kudo Shinichi" the man said, "We let you live, and you come to die, ever heard of me? They call me Rum" the man charged towards shinichi and before he could do something, someone kicked Rum's gun away, this time it was bourbon,

"Why don't you fight with someone of your age?" he said as he launched a punch which the man easily dodged, bourbon was the best in hand to hand combat, so shinichi didn't need to worry much about you, suddenly there were cries everywhere and people were running, he looked back to see a building on fire, and right there his instincts told him where shiho is, he saw Gin coming out of that building and his suspicions were confirmed, Akai was now on grounds, probably for his prey, he and Gin started to settle their own matters, while shinichi ran into the open hands of the flames, the building was totally on fire, so he couldn't breathe properly,

"Shiho!" he coughed, but still ran to the second floor, crashing every door in the hope of seeing the auburn girl,, finally a door was locked, and it seemed as the fire started from that room, it was as if digging your own grave by entering that room, but the thought of Shiho being in there, he kicked the door with his super powered shoes, crashing it and letting a blast of fire escape, he looked around, and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw a woman of his age, dresses in black, with blood coming out of each part of her body, the hem of her dress was on fire, it was the worst scene anyone could ever witness, he ran towards the girl, "Shiho!" he shouted as he crouched down beside her, she was in the worst condition, barely recognizable, he would kill them for doing this, he definitely would, he clenched his fist, he touched her gently, she stirred as if scared of his touch, "Hey hey its alright, it's me,, you'll be fine" he said gently, but he didn't know if he was telling her this or himself,

"Kudo-kun" she coughed,

"Don't talk, let's get you out of here" he said as he stood,

"No, don't, just leave" she said between her coughs, "Save yourself, there still is time"

"Stupid, I am not gonna leave you behind" he said as he first put out the fire on her dress, "Why?" she asked weakly,

"Because Aishiteru shiho," he said without looking at her and picked her up, "I cannot live without my Watson and Irene" he covered her with his jacket and ran out of the room, it was hard to see, let alone breathe, "Kudo-kun you-" "If you die right now Shiho,, I swear I'm gonna kill you" he interrupted her, dashing down the stairs,, it was a miracle that they got out alive, a bit burned but alive.

-0-

When shiho became conscious, she was at the hospital, oh how she hated that place, she felt a pressure on her left side and glanced over to see Shinichi sleeping with his head on his hands, she smiled, so it wasn't a dream, it had been a long time she had seen him,, her body was in severe pain, but she still shook the detective,

"Tantei-san" her voice was dry, but the detective heard her anyway,

"What!" he shot his head up, and couldn't believe his eyes,

"You were drooling" she smirked,

He opened his mouth to give a retort but closed it again, while shaking his head with a grin on his face, "Welcome back! Shiho" it was weird hearing him call that, but it felt secure, and great,

"Missed me that much" she was still smirking and he was giving her his million dollars grin, "More than you can imagine"

"Really, how long was I asleep?"

"2 months 15 days" he said without blinking,

"You've been keeping count?"

"Every single second,"

"Great, you've finally found your brain?"

"You can say so" he shrugged,

"Ah le le, is the detective giving up?"

"To you I am" he smirked

"Shut up Kudo!" she laughed

"I really love being with you" he said after a moment,

"We're never separating again" She said as she gave him her brightest smile, the one that could even put the sun to shame, and that they, Shinichi and Shiho both found their true happiness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: So…. Thought I was dead? I thought that too, actually I had my first term exams,, and from the day your exams start till the day the result arrives,, u are not allowed to touch any electronics,, and it definitely depends on your result whether u will use it or not XD.. I got the fourth position in my class by the way; still I was scolded by my parents** **L**


	15. Prologue

**Haunting Memories Of Past**

 ** _By: Angel-Chan^^_**

 ** _Chapter 13: Prologue_**

-0-

A baby's cries could be heard from the other room,

"I'll go it's my turn" Shiho said to her husband who just nodded in sleep, she went to the other room to see Kudo Ai crying, she turned on the lights, Ai was sitting in her baby bed, crying with all her might,

"Hey I'm here" she went and took her in her arms,

"Having nightmares?" she said lovingly to her 2 years old child, "I've had them too, and I was alone, but this time you're not, I am with you, and I'll always be there" just then she started to sing a song for her daughter,

 _"_ _There'll come a time when you will know,_

 _Who is your friend and who is the foe"_

She remembered the time when she got the news about her sister's death, when she realized who her real enemies were.

 _"_ _A time when you'll let everything go,_

 _But still you'll be bad in everything though"_

She remembered how she betrayed the organization, how she went to Conan for help, but he didn't accept her, he called her a murderer, the cause of his problems,

 _"_ _A time when you can't take it anymore,_

 _But still to the world u can't shut the door"_

She remembered how multiple times she would be fed up of her live and try to end it, but every time, every single time, _he_ won't let her do it..

 _"_ _A time when you won't be even sure,_

 _Why are you here, what are you for"_

She remembered when she would doubt her existence, she would be confused that why is she alive; why didn't she die rather than her parents, rather than Akemi, what was she doing on this damn earth,

 _"_ _A time when you know no one is true,_

 _No one but your family cares for you"_

She remembered how many people let her down,, how they broke her trust, by using her, only Akemi never let her down,, she was the only one who truly cared for her, later on it was Agasa-hakase and then it was Shinichi.

 _"_ _A time you realize fairytales ain't true,_

 _I've been there myself, and u'll be there too"_

She looked down to Ai, who was now fast asleep,, but this time, she wasn't having any nightmares,, Shiho would make sure of it,, whatever happens, through everything,, she would keep her family secure,, from the Haunting Memories Of Past…

 **A/N: This is the end as u see, and I couldn't have accomplished it without the help of u guys, who kept supporting me throughout the book. It was my first fanfiction and idk if it's the last, but I hope u've enjoyed it, I am really thankful to all those who voted, commented and added my story to their favorites, and also those silent readers who eagerly waited for the updates. It was really nice working with you all,, and till our next meeting, I wish u a great life and a bright future ahead,, see you next time,**

 **-Love,**

 **Angel-chan**


End file.
